Seireitei's New Most Desired
by rkfollower
Summary: The men of soul society decide to find another woman to "hunt". The chosen one: Ise Nanao. What does her captain has to say about this? ShunXNan with some HitsuXMatsu.
1. Chapter 1

"Nanao…"

Silence.

"Nanao-chan!"

No response.

"Oh my sweet, lovely NANAO-CHAN!!!" Kyoraku Shunsui yelled on the top of his lungs.

"Could you please keep you're voice down, captain?" the quiet fukutaicho of the 8th division finally appeared beside her captain.

"There you are my Nanao-chan!" he smiled, offering her a cup of sake. "Why don't you join me?"

"Need I remind you that it is the middle of the day, taicho?" she scolded.

"Ahh… the best time to drink." He exclaimed. "Here, sit! Have a drink with me Nanao-chan!"

"I'm sorry but I have a lot of things to do since some people chose to neglect their duties." She turned and walked away.

"Burying yourself in work is not good, Nanao-chan!" he yelled to her retreating figure but to no avail.

Nanao just continued to walk away from his lazy captain. She chose to ignore his last statement for she knew that it was just one of his idiotic attempts to get her to loosen up. She could not afford to slack off; he was doing enough of that for the two of them.

Upon reaching her captain's office, she opened the door and was greeted by two generous stacks of paperwork on the desk.

"There's no way that _all_ of those are for us." She said to herself. She approached the table and looked over sheets from one of the stacks. After a few moments of inspection, she was able to note that they were indeed for the 8th division. She then turned her attention to the other stack on the table, and after seeing only two sheets she was certain that the paperwork was not for them but for the 10th.

She gathered the big stack of paper onto her arms and set on to go to the 10th division to deliver the paperwork. She knew that she could have asked one of her subordinates to do it for her but she decided a walk would be nice.

But as soon as her foot stepped outside the door of division, she regretted her previous decision. For not a second later after she left the door, a mob of shinigamis appeared out of nowhere and were charging towards her.

"Oh crap!"

* * *

This is my first attempt in writing a chapter story. So please bear with me. Also, English is not my primary language so I apologize for the errors. Please review and do let me know of what you think about this. I would really appreciate it. Thanks!

-rkfollower


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I was overwhelmed by the response I got for this story. I do hope I do this story justice. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

* * *

"Ise-san!"

"You're the most beautiful and intelligent woman in all of Soul Society!"

"Marry me, Nanao!"

"Please be the mother of my childen, Nanao-san!"

Nanao cursed to herself as she tried not to get caught by the crazy mob that was chasing her. She didn't know what to feel about they were saying either. Sure, some of them are flattering but some of them were rude and the others, just plain disturbing.

"Dammit!" she yelled, almost tripping on her own feet as she turned another corner in an attempt to lose her 'suitors'. "When the hell are they gonna stop following me!"

The 8th division fukutaicho desperately tried to think of a way to lose her devoted followers, but was having a hard time figuring out a plan. It was rather difficult to concentrate when you're carrying a huge stack of paper and trying not to get ran over by the crazy gang at the same time.

She was ready to accept her faith and give up until an idea came into her mind.

This was not the first time she was caught in the same situation. She remembered an incident that happened to her about a year ago.

_Flashback_

"_Ahh… finally! I thought that meeting will never end!" Matsumoto whined as she and Nanao exited the first division after their regular fukutaicho meeting._

"_The meeting was only two hours long, and you were an hour late." Nanao replied, adjusting her glasses. "And the time you were actually in the meeting, you were either playing with Yachiru or sleeping."_

"_True…" the blonde nodded."But that doesn't change the fact that it was soooo boring. I swear, Sasakibe should go out sometimes. I think the soutaicho is rubbing off on him."_

_Nanao was about to comment that the Ichibantai fukutaicho was already dull in the first place but was interrupted by a loud noise coming from behind them. The pair looked towards the source of the noise and saw the mob of Rangiku's suitors running, more like charging, towards them._

"_Here we go again…" Rangiku sighed. "RUN!" she yelled as grabbed her best friend's arm and dragged her away from their current location._

"_Rangiku, where are we going?" the dark-haired fukutaicho asked._

"_Just follow me." She answered._

_Nanao looked at her surroundings and noticed they were somewhere near the 11__th__ division. How they got there? She didn't know. _

_Matsumoto quickly made a left at the corner and Nanao followed her without questions. She then made another left at the intersection then right on the next._

'_Where the hell are we going?' she thought to herself. _

_She was about to voice this question out loud when she suddenly felt hands pull on her arms hard towards a small opening on the wall. She looked at the owner of said hands and it was indeed Matsumoto's._

"_Let's go here" the 10__th__'s lieutenant said as she made her through the narrow passageway. Nanao noticing that her friend seemed to know where they were going decided to just keep quiet from now on. _

_The two continued to follow the path until the juubantai training grounds came into view._

"_Wooh…we're safe here." Matsumoto declared, lying on the soft grass of the area, clearly exhausted from all the running._

"_How did you know about that passage?" Nanao asked as she tried to catch her breath._

"_I had it made when taicho was in the living world for a mission." She replied. "I use it to get into the barracks when my suitors are chasing me and out of the barracks when taicho is forcing me to do paperwork."_

_End flashback_

Nanao looked around her surroundings and noticed that she was near the 3rd division. She needed to get to the 11th division if she has any chance of remembering Rangiku's secret passage.

She made a quick dash to the right and continued to follow a straight path until she reached the 6th division. She turned left at the intersection then right at corner and found herself in front of the Juiichibantai barracks.

"Let's just hope I remembered it correctly." She muttered.

She continued to run until she reached the corner then turned left. After covering another 10 meters, she reached the 1st intersection and turned left. She ran as fast as she could to reach the 2nd intersection then turned right.

Nanao looked over her back and noticed that her suitor's were gone. But based on the noise that they were making she could tell that they were only a few meters away and would be there in a matter of seconds. She desperately searched for the tiny opening but couldn't see it.

She was about to run again when she finally saw the passage out of the corner of her eye. She quickly squeezed herself into the small opening just in time before her suitors appeared once again. They ran past her, oblivious to her sudden disappearance.

As soon as the last of her dedicated followers were gone, she made her down the path towards the juubantai grounds to continue with her previous task of delivering the paperwork.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2. I don't know if this makes sense but you let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay… This is the edited version of chapter 3. Basically, it's still the same just that it's longer because the original chapter 4 that I wrote was added to it. I did this due to the Shunsui demand I am getting. Enjoy!

After resting up a bit in the 10th division training grounds, Nanao has decided to resume her previous task of delivering the paper. She made her towards the administrative office of the division and knocked softly at its doors.

"Who is it?" a voice, she recognized belonging to the juubantai taicho, asked from inside.

"Ise-fukutaicho of the 8th sir" She answered. "I have your paperwork.

"Come in."

Nanao opened the door and entered the office silently. She walked over the captain's desk and placed the paperwork on it. She watched, with amusement, how the white-haired captain's reaction changed from being relaxed, then frustrated (due to the amount of the paperwork he knew he was going to finish without the help of his fukutaicho), and finally confused.

"If I may ask, Ise-fukutaicho, why are you delivering our paperwork?" he asked.

"It was delivered to our division, sir."

"I see. Thank you then." Hitsugaya answered deciding not to pursue the topic deeper.

The two remained silent for a while, both having nothing else to say to the other. Nanao was about to excuse herself when the 10th division lieutenant announced her arrival, by kicking the door in.

"Dammit, Matsumoto!" the captain growled.

"That's the 3rd door this week! Can you not open the door properly like most people do?!"

"Sorry Tos- I mean taicho… It's just that there's a bunch of idiot just outside my quarters yelling and screaming nonsense. The noise woke me up from my beauty sleep and you know how much grumpy I get when I don't finish my beauty sleep."

"You mean to tell me that you just got up?" the question need not to be answered, for standing in front of them was Matsumoto Rangiku still in her sleeping robes instead of her shinigami uniform.

"And just when my dream was getting to the good part." She stated, ignorant of her captain's intensifying anger. "You see taicho, I dreamt that we were in the living world and that we were having this romantic dinner with background music and stuff. Then we started dancing to the music and you kissed me. That's when thing got more heated. You were starting to undre-"

"Stop it, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled, realizing where her dream was headed. "I do not need to know what you dream was about, I need to know why you were still sleeping at this hour. It's already noon, Matsumoto. You should have been here hours ago."

The strawberry blonde pouted towards him. "Well, I would have been here earlier if I had enough sleep last night. And if I remember correctly that didn't happen because a certain someone just couldn't contain himself and his ranging horm-."

The hachibantai fukutaicho made a coughing sound and took this opportunity to announce her presence. "Excuse me, Hitsugaya-taicho but I think I will be taking my leave now."

"Nanao-chan! I didn't realize you were here!" Rangiku smiled and hugged her best friend. "That explains all the idiots outside the barracks."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow towards the women. "How so?"

"Ohh… Taicho, I never thought you were a gossip!" the blonde teased.

"I am not!" he exclaimed. "I'm just curious to know how Ise-fukutaicho would be associated to those men you were talking about."

"It's a long story…" Nanao sighed.

"Actually, no, not really." Rangiku countered. "It's pretty simple actually. Nanao is the most desired and sought after woman in Soul Society. She has many crazy admirers that chase her around everywhere she goes. And you know what taicho? This is actually partially your fault."

"What?!" Hitsugaya yelled. "How the hell did I get involved in this?"

"Don't worry Hitsugaya-taicho, this is not really your fault." Nanao assured the white-haired captain. "Well, at least not directly."

The only male in the room got more confused. "Could somebody please explain to me why I am involved with this issue? What did I do?"

"You hooked up with me." Rangiku answered casually.

"How does that lead men to chase Ise-fukutaicho around?"

Matsumoto sighed. "You're aware that before we got together, I had numerous suitors, right?"

Hitsugaya nodded so Rangiku continued. "Well, when they found out that we're together, they decided to look for another person to pursue. And the lucky person they chose was Nanao!"

"Lucky me…" dark-haired fukutaicho muttered sarcasticly.

"I'm sorry, Nanao-san." Hitsugaya bowed. "I never intended to bring you such-"

"Please don't apologize, captain. As I said it's not really your fault. I can't possibly blame you for winning the heart of the most desired female in soul society."

"Yeah, taicho." Rangiku nodded. "It's not your fault those idiots just realized how great Nanao-chan is."

"But still I could not help myself from feeling guilty for causing you such trouble. If I could help you in anyway please tell me."

"Ohhh… maybe you could freeze them taicho!" Rangiku suggested.

Nanao could not help but smile at her best friend's outrageous idea. "That would not be necessary, Rangiku. I think I should be leaving now, I have a full stack of taicho's paperwork to finish back at the 8th."

"How are you going to get out?" Matsumoto inquired. "Those guys have the whole divisions surrounded."

"Do you want me to escort you out?" Hitsugaya suggested.

"I wouldn't want to bother you. I'll just go out the way I got in." Nanao said as she made her way towards the door.

"Which is?"

"Your secret 'escape' passage."

With that statement, the 8th division fukutaicho left leaving the two heads of the 10th division alone in the office.

"You have a secret passage to the division?"

"Yup! I haven't used for awhile actually. I used to hide there every time my suitors were chasing me or when you were making me do the paperwork."

The familiar vain on Hitsugaya Toshiro's forehead appeared once again.

"Opps…"

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

Reviews???


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I know this is 2 days late but teachers are giving us things to work on before we go on vaction. Very nice of them, I know. But that's not important anymore, coz I'm here with a new chapter! Before I forget, chapter 3 was edited and is now longer. I suggest you read that first before reading this chapter. I edited it because (1) it was originally chapter 4 but it was short and is just a continuation of the original chapter 3, (2) You guys want longer chapters. And; (3) there's a demand for Shunsui to appear. And since I treasure my readers (especially my reviewers) so much, your wish is my command! Here's chapter 4, ENJOY!

* * *

Kyoraku Shunsui, captain of the 8th division, visited his office for the first time that day and found it empty. He walked towards his paperwork-filled table and saw that it was yet to be filled.

"Hmm… I wonder where Nanao-chan is. She doesn't usually leave without finishing the paperwork first."

Sensing that something might be wrong, the captain left the room and set on to look for his beloved fukutaicho. He walked around the division asking every person he came across about his precoious Nanao-chan's location. But none of them seemed to know where she is.

The 8th division captain grew more worried by the second and decided to seek the help of his friends to look for the missing lieutenant. He was at the door of the division when a flash of black, that he recognized to be the person he was looking for, moved past him and into the division. He was about to follow her and ask her what was going on when a mob appeared from where the said fukutaicho came from. The group of charging men abruptly stopped at the sight of the captain.

"Kyoraku-taicho!" all men bowed at the same time.

Shunsui nodded his head as a response, giving them a curious look at the same time.

"Iba-kun, can I ask you what you are doing here?"

A drop of sweat can be seen on the foreheads of the men. "We were just… uhm… we were…"

"Jogging!" Shuuhei supplied.

"Yes!" Iba agreed. "We were jogging right, guys?"

A series of nods and yeahs followed his inquiry.

Kyouraku found their actions suspicious but accepted it anyways.

"Well, we'll be going now, taicho." Iba spoke again. "See you later."

The captain watched as the group jogged away, until they were out of sight. As soon as they were gone, he made his way back to his office where he knew his Nanao-chan will be. Sure enough, when he got there, he found his lovely second sitting behind his desk, doing the paperwork that was meant for him.

"Nanao-chan!" He yelled, jumping forward to hug her. Unfortunately for him, she was a step quicker and was able to move away. And his body, instead of making contact with her body, made a head-on collision with the wall.

"Aww… Nanao-chan! Why did you move?" he whined as he touched his bruised cheek. "I was just glad to see you safe and in one piece."

Nanao looked at her captain with the most confused expression Shunsui has ever seen. He thought she looked incredibly cute like that. "What made you think I was in some sort of trouble?"

"You left the office without finishing the paperwork. MY Nanao-chan doesn't leave the office without finishing the paperwork." He announced proudly.

The fukutaicho's expression turned from confusion to surprise as she comprehended her captain's statement. She never expected him to notice something like that about her.

"Aww… why do you look so surprised, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui commented. "You're so cute like that!"

"I do not!" the blushing vice-captain shrieked, making the captain laugh. "Stop it!"

He made no effort to halt his laugh fest but when he saw her reach for her glasses, he abruptly stopped. "Okay…Okay… You don't need to get physical, Nanao-chan. Well, unless that's what you want."

Nanao blushed harder than before upon hearing his comment, making Shunsui break into another fits of laughter. She sighed. _What's wrong with me? I'm usually immuned to my captain's flirts and suggestive lines but why am I blushing over something so trivial as him calling me cute._

The lieutenant was very much engrossed with her own thoughts that she didn't notice her captain had seized laughing and was now giving her a very concerned look.

"Is there something wrong, Nanao-chan?" his voice somewhat brought out the fukutaicho out of her daze.

"Nothing, taicho." She replied.

Kyoraku knew she was lying but decided not push further. "Well, I'm off to see Juu-kun. I'll be back later."

She only nodded in response and he flashed out of the office without another word.

Usually, Nanao would not allow her captain to leave the office until he had at least helped her with the paperwork; but now she just wanted to be alone.

She had a lot of things to think about.

* * *

Yay! It's actually my first time to write Shunsui(the 1st chapter doesn't really count) so I based this on how I see him in the manga and how other writers write him. I do fear that I've made him sound like Matsumoto too much but they are alike so maybe that actually works. Waah… enough rambling. You be the judge! If you have suggestions and/or requests, please do tell me. I would really appreciate it.

Thanks for reading. Bye-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

As Kyouraku made his way towards the 13th division, he could not help himself but to look back at the things that just happened. He knew that something was not right with his Nanao-chan. He was not sure, but he has a feeling that Iba, Hisagi and the rest of the male shinigami who almost barreled down his division was somewhat responsible for her unusual behavior. He'll make sure to ask her or Rangiku the next time he see either one of them.

The 8th division captain was too engrossed with his thoughts that he did not realize he has already reached his destination. Thank God for Juushiro's 3rd seats' constant bickering for snapping him out of his trance.

"You idiot!" a female voice screamed. "You were supposed to do the paperwork while I was attending to the captain!"

"Why should I listen to you?" A man replied. "Last time I checked, you were not the boss of me."

"Well, I will be if you don't get your ass up and work, you ugly gorilla!"

"Who are you calling a gorilla you horse?"

"Horse?" The woman gawked. "A woman of my figure and stature should never be associated to any such animal."

The man laughed at his opponent's face. "A woman? Are you sure you are one? You look more like a boy than a girl to me!"

"What?" the female 3rd seat was ready to tackle and beat the living daylights out of her male counterpart when a coughing sound was heard from the open door.

"Kyouraku-taicho!" the two bowed their heads as they acknowledge the superior.

The captain just smiled towards the pair before looking around the empty room.

"Where's Juushiro?" he asked.

"He is still not feeling well so he decided to take a rest in his private room." Kiyone answered.

Shunsui sighed but nodded his head in understanding. "Do you think he is well enough to accept visitors?"

"Of course, sir!" Sentaro made a gesture towards the exit."Please allow me to show you the way."

Kiyone was quick to cover the exit before the two men could leave. "No sir, Let _me_ take you to the captain."

"No me!" the male 3rd seat shot back.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Actually, I already—"the captain tried but was ignored. The two seated officers continued to spit the word "Me!" back to each other, both were unaware of the 3rd person's disappearance. Shunsui already knew where the room the 2 had mentioned and didn't really any guidance to get there. As soon as he reached the 13th division's resting room, he poised his hand over the door to knock but was interrupted.

"Come in, Shunsui." He heard Ukitake say from inside the room. The tall man slowly opened the door and looked towards his ill friend.

"How did you know it was me?"

The white-haired captain smiled at him. "I have felt your reiatsu since you arrived."

"Of course, reaistu! Why didn't I think of that?" Shunsui slapped his forehead. I could have gotten here quicker."

Juushiro couldn't help himself but laugh at his friend's realization. "I'm guessing you didn't locate me by my reiatsu so must have ran into my 3rd seats."

The taller man nodded. "Those two just couldn't stop bickering, eh? It is really entertaining to watch them try to out do each other." Kyouraku laughed with Ukitake following suit moments later. The two friends continued to talk about the juusanbantai 3rd seats and the hilarious encounters.

"Oh remember that time you challenge the two of them to a drinking contest."

"How can I forget? They drank soooo much just to impress you, my friend. But, of course, they could not beat me!"

"Nobody can out drink you Shunsui. Well, maybe Rangiku-san on some nights." Juushiro smiled. "But I pity Ise-fukutaicho though. She was the one who ended up cleaning your office after the three of you passed out."

The mention of his precious Nanao-chan made Kyouraku stiffen a little. And this reaction wasn't missed by Ukitake's watchful eyes.

"Is everything alright, Shunsui? Did I say something to upset you?"

"No." the hachibantai taicho faked a laugh."Why would you say that?"

Ukitake shook his head. "You do know you're a bad liar, right?"

"I do." The other man sighed. "Well, actually no. I'm a good liar if I want to be. It's only you and Yama-jii who can see through it."

"That's because Yamamoto-sensei and I know you well." The white-haired man smiled. "So are you going to me what's wrong or do I still need to fish it out of you?"

"It's about Nanao-chan."

"Isn't it always? What did you do this time?"

Kyouraku made a hurt face. "How rude, Juu-kun; Thinking I did something to upset my Nanao-chan."

"Isn't that what you always do?" Ukitake joked. "No matter what you do, you manage to upset her in one way or another."

The always laid-backed captain's expression turned somber at his friend's words. "Do I… Do I always do that?"

It was an understatement to say that Juushiro was surprised with the other captain's reaction. "Of course not, I was only kidding. So tell me, what's really on your mind? The whole story if you don't mind."

"I'm just worried about Nanao's welfare. At the beginning I thought I was just some harmless admirers that sent flowers and chocolates but as time passed by they're become more and more aggressive."

"Are you talking about Ise-san's suitors?"

"Suitors? More like crazy stalkers if you ask me. You and I both know how dangerous those men can be."

Juushiro nodded. "I know, but Rangiku-san was able to hold them back and I believe that your lieutenant could do the same. Have a little faith in her, my friend."

"But Ran-chan is different. She is cunning and manipulative. She's smart enough that she can—"

"My Shunsui, are you insinuating that Ise-fukutaicho is not smart enough to evade her, as you say "crazy stalkers"?"

"No! It just that… I don't know. I'm just really worried for her, that's all."

The 13th division captains allowed a small smile appear on his face when realization finally dawned on him. "Are you certain you're just worried for you fukutaicho's welfare or are you also concerned about your chances of getting her?"

"I don't think I'm getting what you're telling me, Juu-kun."

"Ahh… That is because you're in denial. You don't want to accept the fact that what I said is true."

"Nonsense! I'm not in denial or am I threatened of those me. I'm the great womanizer Kyouraku Shunsui!"

Ukitake could only shake his head. "So if ever Ise-san chooses one of her suitors you won't be bothered by it?"

The 8th division captain did not, could not answer and the other man sent him a 'that's what I thought' look.

"There is nothing wrong about being a little jealous, Shunsui. Take this as a sign, that maybe you should take thing with your fukutaicho more seriously. Show her what you really feel without being comical about it, and then maybe she could take you seriously as well."

"Ahh, Juu-kun, you really know women, ne? No wonder they liked you better than me." Kyouraku smiled.

Ukitake shook his but smiled nonetheless, "That's not true."

"Maybe…" the dark-haired captain stood. " I should go back to the division; Nanao-chan must be looking for me."

The captain walked towards the door but paused before opening it. "I think I might take up your advice." And with that final statement he left the room.

"You should have done it a long time ago."


	6. Chapter 6

In the 8th division…

"Where is Rangiku?" Nanao asked herself as she stuck her head out of the division's front door. She wondered how she was going to get out of the barracks to look for the voluptuous vice-captain without her so-called suitors seeing her. She could feel their reiatsu surrounding the division. There was no way out.

"Nanao-chan!"

The 8th division fukutaicho gave squeak as she almost jumped out of her clothes. She whirled around and shot a glare to the person behind her.

"What the hell is so funny, Rangiku?"

"Oh my God, you should have seen the look on your face, Nanao! It was priceless!" the other lieutenant declared in between her fits of laughter.

"Haha… very funny. Now, would you please shut up now and think of a way to get us out of here without_ them_ detecting us."

"Okay, okay" Matsumoto said as her laughter subsided into just small giggles. "I'm gonna teach you the secrets of the great evader, Matsumoto Rangiku! Lesson One: when trying to keep your location a secret, learn to hide your reiatsu."

The dark-haired vice-captain wanted to slap her head literally. Of course, reaitsu! That's why they were able to find her anywhere she goes. Why didn't she think of that?

Nanao was shot out of her thoughts when she heard her companion laughing once again. "What's so funny now?"

"Nothing," Rangiku said, desperately trying to stop laughing. "I just can believe you thought of that just now. And they say you're the smart one. But come to think of it, I remember Shunsui mentioned to me that his previous lieutenant was bad in hiding her reiatsu too. It must be some weird hacibantai fukutaicho thing."

Nanao chose to ignore her friend's words and focused in concealing her reiatsu.

"Let's go." She finally declared after having her spiritual energy hidden.

"Where to?" Rangiku asked as, she too, hid her reiatsu.

"First division. I need to submit these paperwork, then maybe your place? I'm guessing some of them are waiting for me at my quarters."

"Sound like a plan. Lets' go!"

The two lieutenants flash-stepped towards the direction of the 1st division then to the 10th division's barracks where blonde's quarters was located without being detected by any of Nanao's stalkers.

Upon arriving at Matsumoto's house, the two quickly made their way into the house, hoping that no one was able to see them.

"Thank you, Rangiku." Nanao bowed.

"Eh… it's nothing. I've been dealing with them for decades and don't mind sharing to you some of my secrets." Matsumoto winked.

"Okay… so how do I get rid- uhm… I mean make them stop following me?" the dark haired vice-captain asked. "Should I talk to them?"

Rangiku shook her head. "Nope, that won't work. It's really difficult to get things through those think heads. What you need to do is master the art of hiding!" Matsumoto smiled. "You might want to take this down."

Nanao fished out a small notebook from the pockets of her hakama and prepared herself to write down everything her best friend was about to say.

"Number 1, as I have told you earlier; learn to hide your reiatsu. It's the easiest way to find a person."

Nanao nodded and Rangiku continued.

"Number 2: master the paths and passage ways of Seireitei just in case your suitors were still able to find you even with your reiatsu repressed. I can also give you a map of the underground tunnels if you want. It's pretty useful."

"How did you acquire that? Isn't that strictly for the use if the 4th division only?" the other fukutaicho inquired.

"Well yeah, but I was able to convince Hanatoro-chan to give me a copy because I really needed it."

Nanao rolled her eyes. "You mean to say you charmed your way into getting that map by manipulating 7th seat Yamada."

Rangiku pouted. "When you say it like that it sounded like I took advantage of him,"

"Well, you actually did." Nanao murmured to herself.

"What did you say?" Matsumoto asked.

"Nothing, what's next?" was her quick reply.

"What number were we? Oh yeah, number 3, have a secret hideout or passage like the one I have. Make sure that only you and the people you trust know about it. It'll be helpful just in case they have also mastered the pathways as well as you do.

"Number 4, if you really need to appear in public, just make sure you are with you're captain or with any other captain for that matter. They would not dare do something stupid when a taicho is in the vicinity."

Nanao noted. "Okay. What else?"

"Hmmm… I guess that's pretty much it."

"Rangiku, are you sure there would work?" the hachibantai fukutaicho asked hesitantly.

"Of course, that's what I did all those times they were chasing me to the point of driving me insane. But if you want to get rid of them permanently, I think I might have the perfect solution."

Nanao's eyes brightened at those words. "What is it?"

Rangiku smirked.

"You should get yourself a boyfriend!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or made this story a favorite. Thank you so much for your patience! So here is chapter 7. It's a little longer than my normal chapters and may get a little crazy, so apologize if it will make your head hurt. Also, there will be another Author's note at the end of this chapter and I will really appreciate it if you read and respond to it.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"You should get a boyfriend!" Rangiku exclaimed almost making the other woman fall off her chair.

"Wh-What?" the usually calm fukutaicho shrieked. "What even made you think about that?"

"Well, the only times they stopped pestering me was when they thought I was with Gin and now that I'm with Toshiro." Matsumoto pondered. "Now that I think about it, not even the war could stop them. I guess they have some respect of some sort when it comes to that. "

"Or maybe Ichimaru and Hitsugaya-taicho scared the hell out of them and they didn't think you were worth losing their heads for."

"Hmph!" Rangiku crossed her arms over her chest. "Say what you have to say, but it really works!"

"I would not stoop that low, Rangiku. It would be unfair to whoever that person may be if I date him for the sole reason of getting rid of my suitors."

"I didn't say you should date a guy for that reason only." Matsumoto explained. "Think of it as hitting two birds with one stone. Not only do you get to go on a date with a guy, you also get rid of your stalking suitors at the same time. Isn't that brilliant?"

"No." Nanao answered.

"But—"

"No!" the hachibantai fukutaicho repeated with determination. " I will follow all your suggestions except for that. I believe that will be more than enough. "

Rangiku sighed. "Suit yourself."

* * *

_**Learn to hide your reiatsu**_

"Have you seen Ise-fukutaicho anywhere" the sanbantai fukutaicho, Izuru Kira, asked as he approached the group of men.

"No." Iba replied. "I haven't seen her at all today."

"Me neither. I tried to locate her through her reiatsu but I can't find it." Hisagi added.

"I hope she's alright." Yumichika said with a hint of worry. "Maybe we should look for her in her office."

"Or her quarters." One suggested.

"Or the library." Another added

"Okay, let's split up!" Ikkaku declared. "When you find her, notify the others. Let's go!"

"Dammit" Nanao cursed.

"What's wrong Ise-san?" Hinamori asked, looking at the distraught woman in front of her.

"They're everywhere." The taller fukutaicho murmuered to herself, not noticing Momo of her question. "So much for hiding my reiatsu, how can I hide when they're practically everywhere! I need to do something else."

* * *

_**Master the path and passage ways of Seireitei **_

"If I take the route through the 10th then the 6th division, I'll probably take a minute or so to get to the 1st division." Nanao took the paperwork and hid her reiatsu. "I just hope they won't see me."

The dark-haired fukutaicho prepared herself to flash step. But as soon as her feet left the compounds of the 8th division, she already heard her herd if her so-called suitors charging towards her.

"Oh shit!" she cursed (something she's been doing a lot she thought.). She tried to follow her original plan of going through the 10th division, praying to all the gods that would hear her that the captain of the division was present to save her ass.

Unfortunately for her, the juubantai taicho and fukutaicho were in the living world for a mission. To make things worse, Rangiku's secret passage way has been blocked out (Captain's order).

"There's no way out." She whispered, defeated. But before she could lose all hope. She noticed a little crack on the floor. Thanking whichever god existed, she quickly removed the tile, opening the underground passage way used by the 4th division. She reached into her hakama and fished out the map Rangiku gave her.

Nanao slowly navigated her way through the dark a path but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ise-fukutaicho?" the 4th division's 7th seat, Hanataro Yamada, asked.

"7th seat Yamada, thank goodness. Can you—"

"Hey guys, she's over here!" he interrupted. The hachibantai lieutenant was shocked to see several male members of the 4th division running towards her. She tried to turn and run the other way, but the idiots chasing her earlier were already running towards her from that direction.

Nanao sighed then took a deep breath before jumping into the murky water thinking,

_Why do these things happen to me?

* * *

_

_**Have a secret hideout that only you and the people you can trust know**_

"Seriously Nanao, just take my advice and I assure you these idiots will be out of your hair for good." Rangiku said as she walked with Nanao out of the 1st division after their lieutenant's meeting.

"I am following your advice." Nanao defended, "They're just not working!"

"Because that's the hard way of _avoiding _them, now if you only take my advice and date a guy then—"

"I've told you a thousand times Rangiku, I'm not doing that. Now be quiet and hide your reiatsu, we're almost outside of the division."

The two lieutenants hid their spiritual energy as soon as their feet left the premises of the 1st division. However, a second later, Nanao suitors have made their appearance.

"Seriously, how do they know where I am every time I come out?"

"Well, considering that almost all the male fukutaichos are members of your fans club, I'm gonna guess they told everyone where you were."

"Argh… they're driving me insane!"

"Uhm… I really hate interrupt but where are we supposed to go? The captains are still in a meeting in the meeting back at the 1st division and there's no way for us to go back there without being crushed. "

"I know!" Nanao's infamous glasses glistening with mischief,. "My secret hideout was just finish a few days ago. We could go there."

Rangiku smirked. "Great! Lead the way!"

The two women made their way towards the 8th division where Nanao's newly constructed hide-out was located. But upon arriving there, they were surprised to see some her suitors already waiting for them.

"H-How did they find that place?" Nanao asked, as she was once again running for her dear life.

"Wait… who exactly did you ask to help you build your hide-out?" Rangikus asked, as she flash-stepped behind her friend.

"Some of the members of the 8th, why?"

"Are some of them, by some chance, male?"

"All of them were." Nanao answered. "Did you seriously think I was going to ask women to do construction?"

"My secret passage way was built by SWA members sick of their boyfriends chasing me around." Matsumoto sighed. "If you didn't notice, the men waiting for us in your 'secret' hide-out are members of your division."

Nanao cursed.

"And they say I'm the dumb one." Rangiku murmured.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

_**If you really have to appear in public make sure you are with your captain or any superior**_

"Mou Nanao-chan, why did you ask me to come with you to the 1st division if you were just going to deliver the paperwork?" The flamboyant captain of the 8th division asked as he walked with his lieutenant to the central office.

"Stop asking stupid questions, captain. You should be glad I'm only asking you to accompany me to the 1st. You should have been the one doing this paperwork." Nanao spat.

"Aww…. Nanao-chan, if you just wanted to spend more time with me you could have just asked. You know I wouldn't mind."

Nanao blushed a deep red. "Sh-shut up! That's no it!"

Shunsui was about to tease her more, noticing her blush, but was interrupted when a hell butterfly flew towards him and onto his fingers.

"Hmm… Looks like Juu-kun needs to see me in his office. Sorry to end our date so soon Nanao-chan, but I have to go. Good luck delivering those papers!" And with than the captain shunpoed towards the juusanbantai barracks.

"Hey captain, wait!" Nanao yelled but was too late. The familiar sound of chaos was heard coming towards her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I CAN DO THIS ANYMORE!"

With a quick flash-step, she arrived at the 10th division office. She opened the door to the captain's and vice-captain's office. Seeing Matsumoto Rangiku behind her desk doing a huge stock of paperwork was quite unbelievable, but, Nanao thought, that the nest words she was about to utter were far worse.

"I give up. You win." She swallowed.

"Set me up on a date."

* * *

Okay… that was not really long. Anyway, as you might have read, Rangiku is gonna set up a date for Nanao. I would really appreciate it if you would help me decide who the guy would be. Of course, it can't be Shunsui. I know… I know… You guys want those two to get together already and they will, just not right now. So I'm gonna post a poll on my page where you can vote for the lucky guy who gets a date with Nanao-chan. All the previously mentioned men will be included in the list but feel free to suggest other people. You can leave a review or PM me. Thank you very much. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out. It is greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter warning: Extremely long and may confuse readers. I wrote this chapter piece by piece in a span of 5 months so inconsistencies may appear. I apologize for this late and confusing chapter but it had to be written for me to be able to move forward with this story. Yes, I have every intention of finishing this story even if it takes me years to do it. Thank you to all those people who read and is still reading this piece. I hope you would like this chapter.

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

WHO: All male Shinigami interested

WHAT: Search for Ise-fukutaicho's potential date

WHERE: 10th division office

WHEN: June 13, 8 AM

_Food, flowers, or any types of gifts for the searcher and her best friend are encouraged. _

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore…"

"Oh come on, Nanao! We've been planning for this these past few days. There's no backing out, especially since it took a lot of effort to convince taicho to allow us to use the office as the venue." Rangiku rambled as she took a seat beside her fidgeting friend.

"How exactly did you convince Hitsugaya-taicho?" Nanao asked to which Matsumoto only returned with a mischievous grin.

The dark haired fukutaicho sighed. "I don't think I want to know anymore." She said earning a loud laughter from her friend.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" the 10th division's 3rd seat appeared from behind the door. "The first applicant is here."

"Ohhh… goodie!" the strawberry blonde squealed. "Let him in."

* * *

Name: Izuru Kira

Occupation: 3rd division fukutaicho

"G-Good m-m-morning M-Matsumoto-san, Ise- fu-fukutaicho…"

"There is no need to be nervous Kira-fukutaicho. And please call me Nanao." the bespectacled woman smiled.

"T-thank you, Nanao-san." He replied as he sat in front of the two females.

"Ok Kira, this is pretty simple really. You just have to convince me and Nanao-chan here why you should be her boyfriend." Rangiku explained.

"Potential date." Nanao corrected.

"Date, boyfriend, whatever. You have 5 minutes to do so and your time starts… now! No…. now!"

"I…uhm… I think… that…. I uhm… deserve… I mean… I should uhm…"

"Oh God… Just spit it out already."A rather impatient Rangiku interrupted the stuttering man.

Nanao glared at her friend. "Rangiku…"

"We don't have time for this! Based on your fan base, we're expecting at least a hundred applicants. If he's just gonna sputter out nonsense, then it'll be better to just reject him right here, right now"

Nanao was about to argue her bestfriend's point when the only man in the room began speaking again.

"I… I'm not really g-good w-with words when spoken outright b-but I hope t-that this will convince you to consider me."

Kira reached into his shikakusho and handed Nanao a piece of paper.

"I-I do hope y-you will l-like it." He said before exiting the room with a shaky shunpo.

"What's that?" Rangiku inquired as Nanao opened the paper.

"A poem…"

The two women read the piece that only the great poet Izuru could have written.

"Wow… that was really beautiful." Matsumoto commented as she finished reading the contents of the paper.

"I knew Kira-fukutaicho was talented… but to inspire something this magnificent…" Nanao began but found no words to finish it.

"Just proves to show what an amazing woman you are." Matsumoto finished, making her friend blush.

_**Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea at all…**_ she thought as the next applicant entered the room.

* * *

Name: Madrame Ikkaku

Occupation: 3rd seat of 11th division

"Oi Ikkaku, are you drunk?"

"Ehhh… wat ar'ya talkin bout, Matsumoto? Em not drunk! Wat med ya sey zat enwei?"

"The fact that you're slurring your words and your breath reeks of alcohol?"

"Watevar! I caim er to get a date with stiffy er, so jest get it stertid wit!"

"Um… Rangiku, I don't think this is a good idea." Nanao whispered.

"Holy…" Rangiku murmured as Ikkaku proceeded to perform his infamous "Luck-luck" dance. It was not that good of a dance to begin with but now that he performed it while was drunk it was by far the worst thing that the two women has witnessed in their life.

"WHAT!" Ikkaku yelled, seeing the faces the two were giving him.

"Nothing." The women replied together.

"So Madarame-san, I would li-" Nanao began but couldn't finish as a loud snore interrupted her.

"He's out." Rangiku commented.

"What are we going to do now?" the other fukutaicho asked.

"I'm gonna ask some of our seats to get him. You go call the next one."

* * *

Name: Kuchiki Byakuya

Occupation: 6th division captain

Nanao could only stare with awe at the man who sat in front of her. Who would have thought that the great leader of the Kuchiki clan would be interested with her.

"So, who's next?" Rangiku asked as she returned from dispatching the passed-out baldy. Her jaw almost hit the ground as she saw the noble taicho inside the room sitting on the interviewee's seat.

"K-Kuchiki t-taicho?"

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho…" he responded. " I believe you are one of those who conduct this interviews. You wouldn't mind…"

"O-of course…" the 10th division fukutaicho quickly sat down and took her clipboard. " So uhm… what made you interested with Nan-, I mean, Ise-fukutaicho?"

"She is one of the most beautiful and talented soul reapers in soul society; her beauty is well-hidden yet still caught my attention."

Nanao immediately blushed as the stoic captain spoke. She had often heard words like that spoken about her recently, but when it came from somebody like Kuchiki Byakuya, it seemed to have a different meaning.

"Well, Kuchiki-taicho, most of Nan-, I mean, Ise-fukutaicho's suitors feel that way. I guess my next question would be what sets you apart from them?"

"I believe the answer is simple fukutaicho, but I will respond nonetheless. These so-called suitors you talk about act more like half-assed idiots who chase around a woman to a point that it endangers her life. I, for one, respect Ise-fukutaicho and would not resort to such measures to get her attention. I am a noble and a captain of the Gotei 13. I know how a true man should treat a woman."

"Nanao?" Rangiku looked towards her friend. "Do you have anything to ask?"

The dark haired fukutaicho could only shake her head as her eyes still fixed on the captain sitting in front of her.

"Then I guess I should take my leave then. Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Ise-fukutaicho." Byakuya nodded to the two women before taking his leave.

"Wow…" Nanao said after the door closed.

"I know…" Rangiku added. "Do you still want to continue or…"

"It would be inappropriate to stop now, Rangiku."

"Why? That was Kuchiki Byakuya, the Kuchiki Byakuya. The man every woman in Seireitei could only dream of having and he actually came here for you! Both of us know that Kuchiki-taicho is not the type who goes to these types of things."

"I know Rangiku, but don't you think it's just wrong to send the other men outside home just because Kuchiki-taicho is interested. I believe we should give everybody a fair chance. Maybe somebody out there would be better for me."

Rangiku laughed. "My, my Nanao-chan, if I didn't know you well I would think you're actually enjoying yourself."

"I am. I'd be lying if I said otherwise." Nanao replied making Rangiku's jaw hit the floor.

* * *

Name: Chojiro Sasakibe

Occupation: 1st division lieutenant

"Sasakibe-fukutaicho, what brings you here? I thought the fukutaicho's meeting is tomorrow?"

"Well, yes. But that's not the reason why I am here."

"Oh my…" Nanao began, looking over at Matsumoto. "Did you get permission from the soutaicho that we could do this?"

"Of course!" Rangiku exclaimed. "If you actually looked at the fliers I posted, you would see the soutaicho's official seal. He hopes that this will actually help bring the peace back in Seireitei."

"Oh… so what brings you here then Sasakibe-fukutaicho?"

"I am actually here to participate in your search."

"Y-you want to date m-me?"

Sasakibe nodded.

The expression on Nanao's face at his response was something that Rangiku will never forget. It took all her self-control to prevent herself from bursting into laughter.

"Very well Sasakibe-fukutaicho, please tells us what made you interested in our little Nanao-chan over here."

"Well…"

1 hour later

"Ran…" Nanao tried to shake the sleeping Matsumoto awake. She had fallen asleep a few minutes after Sasakibe-fukutaicho began talking. "RANGIKU!"

"Ahhh! I swear I didn't eat your gummy bears Toshiro. Huh, what?"

"Sasakibe-fukutaicho already left."

"Oh…"

* * *

Name: Marechiyo Omaeda

Occupation: 2nd division lieutenant

"Good morning ladies!"

"NEXT!"

"Hey! You didn't even give a chance to talk!"

"NEXT!"

"I brought some jewelry from our shop I thought you would like."

The women looked at the jewelry in Omaeada's hands, then to each other then back to Omaeda.

"NEXT!"

Name:Zaraki Kenpachi

Occuaption: Captain of the 11th division

"Hey Boobies! Hey Granny-chan! Have you seen baldy around here?" The pink haired fukutaicho asked as she jumped from Kenpachi's shoulders to Rangiku's lap.

"He was here a few hours ago." The strawberry blonde replied. "He was pissed drunk and passed out. Me and some of my subordinates brought him back to your barracks.

"Che! Tis is all yer fault, Yachiru. You were givin me the wrong directions. I could have been kickin Ikkaku's sorry ass hours ago if it wasn't fer yer wrong sense of direction." Kenpachi grunted.

"Not true!" Yachiru whined. "It was your fault, Kenny. But don't worry I'll get us back in no time! This way!" the small fukutaicho once again hopped onto Kenpachi's shoulder and the two bust through the wall of the 10th division office towards what they thought was the way back to the 11th division.

"Aww… they busted the wall. Toshiro is so gonna kill me." Rangiku pouted.

"Isn't the juuichibantai barracks in this direction?" Nanao asked, pointing towards the opposite direction of where the leaders of the mentioned division went.

"Yeah….neh, Nanao, can you give me a hand with this book case?"

* * *

Name: Iba Tetsuzaemon

Occupation: 7th division fukutaicho

"What are you doing here?" Nanao asked, seeing the Shinigami Men's Association president enter the room.

"You didn't know?" Rangiku asked.

"Know what?"

"Iba-san is the president of your fan's club." Matsumoto exclaimed.

"That is true, Ise. Now, as the president and founder of The Ise Nanao Appreciation Club, I think I deserve a date with you. " Iba smirked.

"No… Being the leader of the stupid people who runs around Seireitei trying to 'catch' my attention by almost killing me, you don't even deserve to be in the same room as I." Nanao said. "Actually, I should file a restraining order against you and your group."

"Now, now, Nanao-chan, give him a chance. Let's hear Iba-san out neh?" Rangiku tried to clam her friend down.

"No."

"But Nanao-chan…"

"No. I'm quite sure Iba-fukutaicho here is not interested with me but with the budget of the Shinigami Women's Association. By getting with me, he thinks the Shinigami Men's Association will get some money next year." Nanao adjusted her glasses. "Am I right, Iba-fukutaicho?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about Ise. I'm quite interested with you. Actually, infatuated would be a better term."

"Really? Then when is my birthday?" Nanao asked.

"Hmm.. ano…" Iba fidgeted.

Rangiku gave the male fukutaicho as suspicious glance. "As the president of her fan's club you should know that. Hell, I don't know how or why, but you guys even knew when my period should be. This is an extremely easy question."

The sunglass-wearing man sweated more in his seat.

"Answer the question, Iba-fukutaicho. Unless, you don't really know the answer." Nanao taunted. "Answer it!"

"July 18th!" He yelled.

"Wrong!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"My birthday is on July 7. The 18th is yours, you idiot! NEXT!"

* * *

Name: Ayasegawa Yumichika

Occupation: 5th seat of the 11th division

"Yumichika, I never thought you were also interested with Nanao-chan." _Or with women at all._ Matsumoto added in her mind.

"Well Rangiku-san, I was born see all the beautiful things in the world and how can I miss someone as beautiful as Ise-san here." Yumichika replied, earning a blush from Nanao.

"Please do not blush Ise-san. I was only saying the truth. Though in my opinion, you should not hide your beautiful hair in that bun. I absolutely love its color, though maybe it should be shorted, like a bob. Yes, that will definitely suit you.

"Also, your eyes have the most interesting shade of blue. You shouldn't hide them behind your glasses."

"But Ayasegawa-san, I need my glasses to see." Nanao interrupted.

"Yes, well sacrifices

* * *

have to made for one to look beautiful. Am I right Rangiku-san?"

Matsumoto nodded.

"Besides, there is this material in the living world that you can put in your eyes to see instead of using glasses. They were called contacts, if I remember correctly. Oh! Then maybe you can highlight you eyes more by wearing feathers by the end of your lashes."

At this, Matsumoto and Nanao looked suspiciously towards each other then to the other person in the room. It would seem that Yumichika is more interested in making over Nanao so she would look exactly like him instead of going out on a date with her.

"Have you given any thought on wearing matching orange neck and arm pieces?"

"Oh for the love…"

* * *

Name: Yamada Hanataro

Occupation: 7th seat of the 4th division

"Hanataro-chan!" Rangiku gleefully yelled. "You came! Take a seat!"

"Arigato." Hanataro replied. "Ano… Ise-fukutaicho, I… wanted to apologize… for my actions… the last time we saw each other. I…"

"It's alright Yamada-san and thank you."

"For what, Ise-fukutaicho?"

"Please call me Nanao, Yamada-san." Nanao injected. "And to answer you question, for apologizing. You're the first one to actually do that. And to think that what you did was not as worse as what the others had done to catch my attention."

"Arigato, Nanao-san."

"It's no problem really." Nanao replied, smiling brightly at the shy boy, making him blush.

"Aww… Nanao, you made him blush. So adorable!" Rangiku cooed, making Hanataro blush even more.

"Yamada-san, are you alright?" Nanao asked, leaning towards him.

"H-hai."

Nanao placed her hand over his forhead to check his temperature. This motion made Hanataro blush even more, momentarily losing consciousness.

"Yamada-san!" Nanao screamed, when the small boy fell into her arms, body unmoving,

"Oh… he fainted. Congratulation Nanao! You made him unconscious with just one touch!"

"Shut up Rangiku! Get help!"

* * *

"No need to worry Nanao-chan, The 4th said Hanataro-chan will be just fine." Rangiku said as she returned from the infirmary.

Nanao did not respond.

"Get over in Nanao! You'll get used to it. I did." Matsumoto remembered the times when she practically walked in path of blood due to her suitor's nosebleeds.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, the next applicant is ready for you." The 3rd seat announced.

"Thank you. Please let him in." Rangiku looked over her still-sulking friend and sighed.

The two lieutenants looked up as the door opened to reveal the next applicant. Jaws hit the floor as the identity of the man was revealed.

"KURUTUCHI-TAICHO?"

Name: Kurutuchi Mayuri

Occupation: Captain of the 12th division

A wicked smile appeared in the scientist's face seeing the vice-captains' reactions.

_And I thought I attracted weird men…_ Rangiku thought.

"Look, I'm not gonna waste my time talking to the likes of you." Mayuri began, placing a bottle of purple potion in front of the women. "Just drink a glass of this and we're set."

"What?" Nanao finally spoke. "Why would I drink that? What makes you think I would drink something that looks like it will melt my insides?"

"Tsk, insufferable woman! I need you to participate in this experiment. I need to find out why such a bland woman as yourself can catch the attention of many male shinigami."

"And why would you want to know that, Kurutuchi-taicho?" Rangiku inquired. "I don't see you as the type of person who would be interested in such things."

"I'm not." Mayuri answered. "But I do need that information so I can incorporate it in Nemu's system so men would chase her as well."

"Why would you want that to happen?" Nanao asked.

"Because I'm performing a big research and in need of many test subjects. Those men would be perfect." The blue-haired captain growled. "Urgh! Are you gonna help me or not? I'm wasting enough time yapping with the two of you already."

"Nanao, if you drink this, your problems with your stalkers will be solved. They'll be chasing Nemu around instead of you." Rangiku suggested

"No way!"

* * *

Name: Uryu Ishida

Occupation: Student/Quincy

"This is getting weirder by the minute." Nanao sighed. "How did you even know about this?"

"Orihime mentioned it to me." Uryu answered, adjusting his glasses.

Nanao adjusted her glasses as well. "And how did Inoue know about this?" she looked over the blonde.

"Oh right! I might have mentioned it to her when I visited the world of the living."

Nanao and Ishida simultaneously crossed their arms over their chest.

"Very well."

The two talked while Matsumoto chose to observe them. She found that her best friend and the Quincy are very similar.

Freakishly similar.

What was weirder was they were mimicking each others movements. It was like looking in a mirror, only she was able to see both sides. They adjusted their glasses as the same time, crossed their arms at the same time, drink their tea at the same time. Rangiku just had to voice out her thoughts.

"I can't let this happen." She yelled startling Nanao and Ishida.

"What are you talking about, Rangiku?" the other fukutaicho asked.

"This." She pointed at them. "I can't allow the two of you get together. What kind of children are you going to produce? Besides, I can't even shake the possibility that the two of you are probably related off my mind."

"Rangiku…" Nanao warned.

"Ishida, I'm really sorry about this but you're disqualified." Rangiku declared.

"What? Why?" Ishida stood up.

"The fliers clearly stated that you must be a shinigami to be eligible to participate and you clearly are not one, so I'm sorry."

Ishida glared at the strawberry blonde before storming out the door, dragging Chad who was supposedly next. He was heard murmuring about stupid Shinigamis and how he hated them as he left Soul Society.

"I hate you…." Nanao glared at Matsumoto.

"No you don't"

"Of course I don't, but why did you do that? I was actually enjoying…"

"Enjoying what? Playing mime?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever! Next one please!"

* * *

Name: Hisagi Shuuhei

Occupation: 9th Division lieutenant

"Hisagi-san... Hisagi-san…"

"SHUUHEI!" Rangiku screamed.

"Huh? What is it Rangiku-san?" the 9th division fukutaicho replied, finally able to tear his eyes away from the strawberry blonde's uhm.. assests.

"Nanao is calling you."

"Oh… I apologize, Ise-san. What were you saying?"

"I was asking your opinion on…" Nanao stopped when once again the male lieutenant's attention was not on her but on her friend's chest. "Hisagi-san?"

"Shuuhei, focus!" Rangiku scolded.

Shuuhei apologized to Nanao and once again asked what she was asking him.

"I was talking…" she stopped herself again when the man's focus shifted to Rangiku once again.

"Nevermind…"

* * *

Outside the Tenth Division Barracks, a twitching white-haired captain was found.

"If she doesn't go through with her part of the deal, I'm going to make sure to make her life a living hell." He murmured.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" a voice greeted. He turned around and saw Ukitake and Kyouraku walking towards him.

He greeted the two older captains before turning his attention to the sickly captain. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Ukitake replied. "Unohana-taicho said some fresh air and a change in scenery may help me recover faster."

"Ah… Hitsugaya-kun, why are there so many people here?" Kyoraku asked, noticing the long line of men that seemed to lead inside of the juubantai. "I was not aware you were accepting new recruits."

"Those are not recruits. They're Ise-fukutaicho's suitors. Matsumoto took it upon herself to help her find a date." Hitsugaya sighed. "They're conducting interviews in my office as we speak."

Upon hearing this, Ukitake gave a worried glance towards his oldest friends. A solemn expression appeared on the hachibantai taicho's usually jolly face.

"I just remembered I left some unfinished paperwork in the office that needs to be done." Shunsui said out of the blue. "It was nice walking with you Juushiro. See you later Hitsugaya-kun."

And he shunpooed away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hitsugaya Toshiro entered the 10th division early the next morning and was quite surprised with what he saw.

Sitting behind her desk was Matsumoto Rangiku; two stacks of papers stood tall in front of her.

The captain looked flabbergasted seeing his lazy fukutaicho slash girlfriend in the office at this time. He looked over the clock hanging over one wall of the office to check if his sense of time was right today.

The clock read 7 o'clock in the morning, meaning his timing was right. Then how the hell does one explain the blonde lieutenant's presence in the office? He knew he and Rangiku had a deal that if she promised to do a month's worth of paperwork, he would allow her to use the administrative office as the venue for her so-called search. Matsumoto was not so thrilled with his proposition but accepted nonetheless; which quite honestly surprised him. He thought that maybe she was just that desperate or she didn't really have any intention of fulfilling her part of the deal.

He was betting on the latter.

But it would seem that the woman kept pulling one under him and decided to carry out her part of the deal. He smiled a small smile as he watched her work. He would never admit it to anyone, most especially to her, but he found her incredibly adorable when aggravated with paperwork.

Slowly, Toshiro approached his fukutaicho from behind. He wrapped his arms around her narrow waist and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

It would seem that the busty woman was too pre-occupied with her work that she failed to notice the presence of the other person in the room. She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her and warm lips touch her smooth cheek.

"Toshiro!" she exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?"

"I'm sorry." He kissed her once again, this time a peck on her lips. "I didn't know you were too busy with the paperwork to notice me come in."

The strawberry blonde gave her captain a confused look. "Paperwork? What are you talking about Toshiro? These are not paperwork."

The white-haired captain looked over the paper Rangiku was 'working' on just a few minutes ago and noticed that it was, in fact, not paperwork.

"What the hell are these?" he exclaimed, looking over the papers on her desk. None of them were work.

"Oh… these are the application forms of the men we interviewed yesterday. I still haven't made up my mind who to set Nanao up with." She answered.

"You're still on that?"

"Yeah… I've been here all-night trying to figure out who's the best candidate among them. I mean there are definite stand-outs like Kuchiki-taicho and Kira…" the woman rambled.

"Rangiku…" he began, but was ignored.

"But then Shuuhei and Nanao could make a cute couple too. Then there's also Sasakibe-fukutaicho…"

"Matsumoto…" he tried again, once again ignored by his second.

"Maybe I've been too harsh on Ishida… Oh but then there's still Hanataro-chan! Too many options!" she exclaimed, raising her arms as she rose from her seat.

"Damnit Matsumoto! Are you even listening to me?" Hitsugaya growled.

"Ah! I've got it! The SWA! I need to consult the other members who they think would be the best for Nanao." The voluptuous woman gathered the application forms on her table and headed out the door, completely ignoring her fuming captain.

"Damn woman…" Hitsugaya huffed. "I'll make her pay later." The white-haired captain turned to his table and was met by the sight of the 3 mountains of paperwork his trusty lieutenant left for him. But this was not what sent the frosty captain over the edge.

It was the obvious hole that used to be a wall of his office that was 'hidden' by one of his bookcases.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

Three days later…

"Stop fidgeting Nanao! At this rate I'm never going to finish you hair." Matsumoto scolded her nervous friend as she styled her ebony hair.

The usually bespectacled woman, who was sporting contacts for the night, sighed as she allowed her friend to style her hair. Nanao tried not to make anymore unnecessary movement as to not trigger the blonde's rage.

"There! All done!" Rangiku exclaimed presenting Nanao a mirror so she could look at herself.

_Not bad... _Nanao thought."Rangiku?"

"Yes?"

"Who's my date?" Nanao asked. She had no idea who Rangiku chose among the candidates. She trusted her friend not to set her up with somebody that she would hate or would take advantage of her.

But that didn't mean she wasn't nervous about the upcoming date.

"He'll be here in a few minutes so you'll just have to wait and see." Matsumoto smirked. "Don't be nervous Nanao-chan! Trust me, you'll like him. Besides, I wasn't the only one who chose him for you. I consulted the other members of the Shinigami Women's Association too."

"That's what scares me." Nanao murmured.

The taller fukutaicho was going to retaliate to her friend's comment when a knock on the door interrupted her.

"And that would be your date." the blonde smiled. "Remember Nanao, play nice and try to enjoy, Okay? If something bad happens, which I doubt, you'll find me at Toshiro's place. Bye-bye!"

Nanao took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She heard Matsumoto talk to her date for the night. She tried to catch the voice of the man but it was over-powered by Matsumoto's boisterous voice.

Her heartbeat's pace quickened as she heard the closing of her front door, meaning Rangiku has left and she was now alone with her date. Time seemed to have stood still as she waited for the man to enter her living room. His footsteps came closer and closer until he was finally visible to her.

It was…

* * *

A cliffhanger. Sorry! I know this is pretty much an empty chapter but I just had to write some HitsuMatsu. I apologize to those who are reading this for the ShuNan and are not fans of HitsuMatsu. Also, this is somewhat a cure for my writer's block.

So Nanao's date will be revealed next chapter. Who could it be? You may send your guesses via review but I've already decided who it's going to be. I'm just trying to get some reviews. Maybe if I update more often, I'd get more reviews? Anyway, hope you liked this… somehow. Next chapter would be better (and longer) but I'm really excited for the chapter after that.


End file.
